untitle
by mystictails
Summary: While his friends went looking for him, Sonic was encountered with someone he thought he knew but was it him?
1. Teardrops or Raindrops?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
It was raining, heavily raining. Lightning flashed above and thunder boomed. No moon or stars were seen, only ugly dark grey rain clouds. A thunderstorm. Everything seemed to be so lifeless and yet not dead.  
  
Sonic the hedgehog ran past the heavy raindrops that fell viciously on him. He didn't really care if he was getting all wet. All the things that he remembered; pain, guilt, frustration, and anger with mixed memories of both happiness and sadness, had him scared. Never before in his life did he feel like this. He just didn't know what he was running away from.  
  
He tried to go faster, close to tears. What was happening to him? The blue hedgehog tried holding back his tears, refused to cry for no special reasons. Why was he doing this and for whom?  
  
Sonic stopped, letting himself to fall straight down and onto a wet puddle. He was beginning to realize something . The pain that he had was worse than ever and he couldn't deny it. As he could not take the pressure anymore, he began to burst out crying and shouting.  
  
'Show yourself, Faker! I know you are here. Why are you doing this to me?'  
  
It was then that he realized that he was lost. Where was he? Trees were everywhere and grass grew on the muddy ground. Where had the city and everyone gone too?  
  
'Tails? Amy? Anyone?'  
  
Silence. Rain started to pour down quicker than ever.  
  
'Shadow.'  
  
He wiped water off his face but it was all the time wet since it was still raining. He tightly gripped soil into his hands and held them. Though he didn't want to, he was forced to cry out with tears, not letting him to have a slight second of peace. No one really understood him, not even Tails.  
  
Sonic hung down his head, close to ground and closed his eyes.  
  
To be continue. 


	2. What is with Knuckles?

Thanks to those who had read my first fan fiction. Enjoy:  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
'Any luck?'  
  
'Sorry, Tails. I couldn't find him anywhere!' cried Amy in despair.  
  
Tails sighed. Where had Sonic gone too?  
  
'He said that he'll be back soon but what exactly had happened?'  
  
'He is a fool! I can't believe that I have come looking for him.'  
  
'Knuckles!'  
  
'Look, I'm sorry if I have troubled waking up the two of you but there aren't anyone else who I can turn too.'  
  
Knuckles cross-armed himself and looked away. Though the thunderstorm had stopped, there were still some raindrops falling from the sky. Only Amy had brought out an umbrella.  
  
. . . . . (Long pause.)  
  
'I suggest that we go looking for him at day time. There must be a reason why he isn't returning home tonight.'  
  
'Do you think that it might be some accident that he's in?' Amy asked, hoping to get an answer from either the two of them.  
  
'But Knuckles, he could have called home.'  
  
'He doesn't need anyone's help. He had said that many times before.'  
  
'Guys . . .?'  
  
Amy was feeling left out again. She had wanted to get some attentions many times before but here she was feeling all lonely and innocent. She backed herself a few steps away from them and turned around, not wanting to hear anymore of their arguments. Couldn't they just get along? Boys. They would somewhat get themselves in an argument no matter how sensible are they.  
  
Amy took a look at the sky above her. It was ugly. Where are the stars and moon that she has adore so much and looking forward to every night? They are her friends when she is feeling lonely but it seemed they had rejected her as well.  
  
'Oh, Sonic. Where are you?'  
  
Amy then noticed something. A figure. It was standing on top of an abandoned building near the construction area. Was it one of the workers? It can't be it for the workers had gone home and the place is often deserted when night falls. Besides, humans are tall and that figure isn't anywhere as tall as them.  
  
'Sonic?'  
  
It could be him but Amy was feeling sure that it was someone else. Just then it gave a smirk back at her. This surprised Amy. It was a familiar smirk but who was it?  
  
'You just don't know him! Sonic is the hero, he isn't like what you think he is.'  
  
Amy took a look at Tails and then back at the figure but it was gone. Where has it gone to?  
  
'Don't you mean 'WAS a hero'? I notice that he has been giving the two of you a cold shoulder. '  
  
'Sonic, he's . . .'  
  
'Tails, I don't really have time to play this 'hide and seek' thing. I'll come and help to find him when day breaks. Right now I have to get back to my island to check for the Master Emerald. It has been left unguarded for a while now. I can't let anyone trying to steal it.'  
  
'But, Knuckles. . . Isn't friends more important than having a duty to do?'  
  
As Knuckles was ready to leave, he stopped mid track and looked frozen. He looked back at Tails, then at Amy.  
  
'Friends, Tails? How will you feel if you lose one of your closest friends?'  
  
'I . . .'  
  
'Friends only cause you more pain than happiness. Sometimes, it is just better to be alone,' Knuckles' voice faded. He recalled losing someone who he had cared the most.  
  
'Knuckles?'  
  
Knuckles shook his head, trying to forget what was on his head. He looked back again at Tails.  
  
'As promise, Tails. I'll help to find him when day breaks.'  
  
At that moment, a slight wind blew. Knuckles chose the right time and then glided back to his home, leaving a confuse Tails behind.  
  
'Friends cause us more pain than happiness? What did he mean, Tails?' Amy asked when she was finally given a chance to speak out.  
  
'I . . . don't know.' 


End file.
